Field
The described technology generally relates to display devices, systems having the same, and pixels.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include a display panel having a plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix. The pixels are driven based on received driving voltages. For example, each of the pixels in an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes an OLED. OLEDs generate light via the recombination of holes, which are provided from an anode to which a first power supply voltage (ELVDD) is applied, and electrons, which are provided from a cathode to which a second power supply voltage (ELVSS) is applied, in an organic material layer interposed between the anode and the cathode.
When supplying a power supply voltage across wires, such as power supply lines, a voltage drop (IR-drop) occurs along the wires. When pixels in the display panel receive a lower voltage due to such a voltage drop, it can degrade image quality. Further, the formation of power supply lines decreases the aperture ratio of the pixels. Especially, in medium and large size display panels, IR-drop data distortion along the power lines can have a negative effect on image quality, requiring the compensation of data voltages based on pixel location. As a result, display panel construction may be complicated to compensate the data voltages and the aperture ratio may be relatively low. In addition, data voltage compensation techniques do not perfectly compensate IR-drop data distortion.